


I'll see you in hell (a place you know so well)

by NikeScaret



Series: hellfire burns in your eyes [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: But he doesn't remember where he went when he died, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is traumatized, Damian reveals more than he wanted, Don't even try to deny it okay he has PTSD, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason doesn't know what to do with the info, and that's the problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Damian's missing and Bruce sends Jason to look for him.Jason learns more than Damian wants him to know.





	I'll see you in hell (a place you know so well)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this finished for a couple days now, but I wanted to see your guys' reaction to this, because this is honestly darker than what I usually write.
> 
> Apparently you guys like it.
> 
> Soooo here it is!

Jason's comm crackles to life just as he finishes giving a harsh blow to the stomach.

“Yes?” He grits out, firing a bullet into a kneecap.

“I need you to go get Damian.” Bruce responds, and it's without any hesitation.

“Why?”

“Because he's in your territory, I'm all the way across town, and he wasn't supposed to be out tonight.”

Jason sighs, slams a guy’s head into a wall, and answers, “Fine.”

“Thank you. I'm sending you his coordinates.”

His phone buzzes just as he dodges a final attack before hitting his opponent in the temple with the butt of his gun.

Jason grapples his way onto higher ground and looks at the coordinates.

He looks up and sees the kid sitting on a rooftop, legs swinging and cape billowing to the side.

Jason makes the leap and lands a few feet behind him.

“Todd,” Damian begins, and his voice sounds far away, like he's in a different place than Gotham. “Do you remember where you went when you died?”

Jason frowns and shifts forward. The kid looks defeated. His shoulders are curved in, spine in a arch. “No. Dying and waking up are like going to sleep and waking up for me.”

Damian let's out a strangled laugh that echoes. “Of _course.”_ His laugh turns into a cackle, and he bends over, hood falling into his head. “Of _course_ I went to a different place! I always knew I was exceptional!” His tone is bitter, and, if Jason looks for it, broken.

Damian falls silent, staring at the neighborhood below him with some sort of fascination.

Jason walks forward. “Damian, I know-”

Damian turns his head and glares. “You _don't_ know. That's the _problem.”_

“Nobody knows!”

A hand clutches at his right shoulder, like there's a reminder. A scar left by an enemy.

“I always found it ironic. Grandson of the Demon, Son of Batman, locked in a metal box for weeks on end with no one to speak to. Robin, a little caged bird, who can't help no matter how hard he wants to.”

Damian curls in on himself. “No matter how much he wants to escape. No matter how much he wants to stop fighting.”

Jason's frozen in place, simply stopped by this image of a drowning boy in Robin's colors with the winter breeze coming in on the side.

“No matter how many he killed to survive. It was never enough.”

Damian falls into his back. “They say that demons are red and have horns, Todd. That they have animal legs. That they tempt mortals to do sins.” His eyes are vacant, staring up at the smog covered sky right in front of Jason's boots.

“Demons don't tempt us. They never have. We created our own sins. They _wait_ and _wait_ and _wait_ until you die and-”

“Kid-” Jason leans down to press a hand into his shoulder.

Damian sits up and rolls away, and the scary thing is, is that his eyes are _still_ miles away.

“Sometimes I look around and think that it's a miracle I'm back. Other times I wish I _stayed_ down there because, down there, things were terrible but simple.”

He sighs, and it's a ragged, tired thing, and for the first time Jason notices the exhaustion in his stance.

 _How long has it been since he's slept?_ Jason thinks.

“Todd?” Jason snaps to attention as Damian speaks his name.

“Yeah?”

“Is that crazy? It… It was-” Damian cuts himself off, lips pressing together. “I know it's crazy. Being down there fucked up my mind.”

“Not like it wasn't fucked up before.” Jason speaks without thinking, and he flinches as Damian let's out a harsh laugh that seems to rip the air in front of him.

“My mind _was_ fucked up, certainly, but-”

Damian stops talking. “Why am I telling you this? I-Nobody can know!” And for the first time since Jason found him, his eyes are alert.

“Damian-” Jason says, taking two steps toward him.

Damian's pupils are pinpricks. “I need to go.”

He turns and jumps his way to the next roof, landing only to grapple to a higher one.

Jason stands on a rooftop in the middle of the night with more insight to Damian Wayne than anyone’s had.

And he's scared for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also post my works on Tumblr, so if you're nervous about leaving a comment here, ask me on anonymous.
> 
> Comments are wonderful and loved by me always.


End file.
